A Knock at the Door
by firesticks
Summary: Stein is bitten by a certain snake, and Spirit just can't wait for him to get better.


A knock at the door. Well, that certainly didn't take long, Stein thought to himself, knowing that it wouldn't have taken long in the first place. The image of a calendar with marked-out days popped into Stein's head, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the implications of desperation. Yes, today was the day all right.

It seemed like yesterday he had gotten bitten by Medusa. He had been treated for the wound, but Nygus was serious when she said even just a small spike in his heart rate would make him sick. That one cup of coffee he drank to test this theory put him on bed rest for a week with aches, cold sweat, and severe dehydration. Nygus pumped him full of liquids and told him he had better wait another month for the venom to be flushed out completely. Stein mulled over exactly what this meant to him. No coffee for a month, a notable discomfort. No aerobic exercise, which was certainly annoying considering that he needed to keep in shape to teach effectively. And that of course included sex. For an entire month, no intercourse was to be had. When Stein told Spirit this, the disappointment in the air was palpable, even over the phone. Spirit whined for a little, but found that the doctor's will could not bend.

Funny, it hadn't felt like a month. The feeling and familiarity of Spirit's flesh and heat never left Stein's senses, it seemed. The sensations and noises and protests were so familiar it was almost difficult to pine for them, being able to recreate them perfectly in his mind. However, the scent of Spirit around the house (specifically the adjacent pillow to his) had faded, and the color he brought to his dull laboratory had gone with him when Stein declared the one-month hiatus. Not that he didn't try to visit. It was just that Stein wasn't well enough to have him over for long. Holding a decent conversation is difficult with neurotoxins slurring one's words. Spirit looked so wounded whenever Stein tripped over hard consonant or drug a vowel out for too long. Stein had told him it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could have done, but even as he said that his words sounded so forced and tired Spirit began tearing up a little, apologizing anyway, and headed out the door. That ridiculous redhead.

The increasing force of the knocks on his door shook the scientist back to his senses. Right, Spirit was here now, expecting something. Stein swung open the door after fixing his face to be devoid of emotion, not even the trace of the smugness on his features. He wasn't sure if he felt up to sex today and didn't want to disappoint the poor trooper, so he looked the part of still being sick.

Any chance of denial flew out the window as soon as he saw Spirit. If his heart wasn't supposed to start racing before, it sure as hell was now. The lanky redhead stood half unclothed leaning against the door, his succulent skin made visible and prominent. The jaunty smile Spirit attempted shook with anticipation; Stein could detect the sheen of sweat in his hairline. He could see the way a month of abstinence had affected Spirit in how very shameless he had become, but his expression spelled out the true intensity. The knit-together eyebrows, the slightly flaring nostrils, the mouth unable to decide whether to try to look smug or simply pant laboriously, his trembling chin. He needed it, God he needed it. But how much? A wicked grin crept across Stein's face. Spirit, noticing and alarmed, grabbed his arm but didn't seem to have a second step to this plan.

"Yes?" Stein asked, his voice dripping with condescension.

"Are you f-feeling better, Stein?" Spirit asked back, his voice shaking with effort. Pathetic.

"Much better. But you look a little sick there, senpai." Stein did his best to suppress his smile but the corners of his mouth flicked upwards regardless.

Spirit shook his head violently, his scarlet hair brushing his bare shoulders in the most appetizing way. "No! Stein, I'm fine."

"Then what is it?"

Spirit blushed and turned his eyes away, mumbling something like, "you know damn well what it is now cut it out."

Stein couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it's rather hot out. Maybe the heat has made you disoriented?"

Spirit nodded like this was his idea and not Stein's way of coaxing him into his house. He came in and took a seat on the couch, fanning himself. Well, for a brief moment, before Stein ripped him up off of it and led him to the bedroom, tossing him roughly on the bed.

"We both know you aren't here to cool off, Spirit-senpai." Stein smirked and kissed the redhead's neck from ear to collarbone, enjoying the helpless mewls emanating from the back of Spirit's throat. Spirit's eyes fluttered, his hands grasping the doctor's coat. Stein stopped suddenly, making Spirit pout and sit up.

"I didn't ask you to come here, did I?"

"N-no, I guess not."

"Did I not tell you to wait for my call?"

"Y-yes but—"

"But you just couldn't wait, could you? Filthy _slut._" Stein tugged Spirit's violent red hair back, making him gasp. He bit his neck hard enough to leave a small bruise and then pushed him away again. "Were you counting down the days?"

Spirit looked down quite suddenly and looked back up. A good liar, yes, but a great liar, no. "N-no—"

"You're lying."

"Well it's a month from the day you got bitten! I don't need to count that down to know." Spirit bit his lip nervously.

"True, but you still did. I bet you marked it on a calendar. Did you, senpai?" Stein sniggered as the reddened face answered before Spirit said a word.

"Just a small one." Spirit broke eye contact and suddenly became interested in the circles he was making on the sheets with his fingers.

Stein rubbed up Spirit's leg, stopping at the hillock of his crotch and grinning. "Been looking forward to this?"

Spirit sighed and stuttered out a weak little "Y-yes."

"Show me how much, senpai."

Spirit gasped and choked back a whimper. He jumped on top of Stein and kissed him, holding both sides of his head steadfast, fingers curled into Stein's thick white locks. Stein smiled a little as Spirit pressed flush against him, making Spirit knit his eyebrows in frustration. He didn't stop, though. Stein could feel how hot his breath was compared to his, the sweet heat of dire urge. The trace of liquor that he always tasted in Spirit's breath, even though assuredly it was sometimes a phantom sensation. Spirit wrapped his legs around Stein and knocked him back onto the bed. His hot tongue slithered around Stein's, making Stein pull him closer before he even had a second thought. This feeling was more delicious than he remembered, definitely.

Spirit broke the kiss and sat up, his back on Stein's knees. He unbuttoned the last two buttons and pulled his tie over his head. Stein rubbed his hands down the redhead's lean body and grinned. His body quivered under his cool fingertips. So tense. Spirit managed a shaky half-smile and held his hands over Stein's as Stein held them on his hips. Spirit slid a finger down Stein's lips and chest, smirking so tantalizingly, digging it under the bottom of his shirt and tugging it up inquisitively. Stein sat up off the bed and let him tug it off the rest of the way. Spirit stared as if he had opened a much desired present, and laughed nervously before crashing back into Stein, kissing his lips and neck and chest, every inch of skin he could. Stein felt his heart rate creeping up, his breathing becoming more labored. And for the first time in a month, he didn't have to care. He could enjoy Spirit being a slut all he wanted to.

Stein pushed back on Spirit's shoulders, making him sit up against his knees again. He made a V with his fingers and lightly ran them down either side of Spirit's cock. The shudder made him grin. "Wouldn't you love to get fucked like this?"

Spirit gulped, hesitated for a moment, and nodded, returning the lustful grin.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Stein's pants before Stein could even say anything else, eyes wide with lust at the sight of the doctor's humming cock. He sat on Stein's erection still clothed, making fake moaning noises and looking at him with those half-lidded eyes that could always drive Stein crazy.

"F-fucking tease, quit that," Stein choked out. Stein undid Spirit's slacks, ungracefully and impatiently tearing them off. Spirit's face lit up as he bent back down, letting Stein's throbbing hard-on slide between his buttocks. Stein grabbed Spirit's hips angrily, making him still. Spirit chuckled and grabbed Stein's leg as he let his cock slip into him. Stein watched Spirit's beautiful aqua eyes grow wide and his chest, already slick with sweat, puff as he took a sharp intake of breath. Stein lolled his head back and grinned like a madman. Oh God this was so much better than he remembered. Spirit's hot flesh around his cock, the look, the shaking, the closeness; everything just felt so fucking good. Spirit moaned and clawed at the bed sheets as Stein thrust into him. The trembling body so close to him, the look of absolute lust and a slight flicker of pain made Stein absolutely entranced. A guttural moan escaped him as he thrust faster, unable to contain his own desire.

"God! Stein, fuckkkk, fucking hell, don't stop please," Spirit gasped as he moved his own body against Stein's, making the thrusts deeper and more where he wanted them. "FUCK! Yesssss, there…" Spirit trailed off and a look of euphoria glazed his eyes over. Stein knew he was somewhere else then, not really looking at him or the bedroom or anything but just entranced in the feeling. Stein squeezed his lips shut and almost bit through his lip trying not to come too quickly. But damn, what could he do? Spirit's shaking body, the moans, the partial, aloof smile on his lips, the way his muscles shook and clenched were all too much. Stein panted and smacked Spirit's ass, earning a little gasp followed by another moan. He grinned and sped up even more, his bedroom now a cacophony of smacking sounds, moans, breathing, and yelling. He reached up just to touch Spirit's swelled cock, timing his hand with his thrusts.

"Steinnn, fucking hell…" Spirit mewled contently. Stein noticed the tell-tale openness of his mouth that signaled how close he was to coming. Delicious, absolutely delicious. Stein felt like he was going to fall apart if he kept this up any longer. Digging his other hand into Spirit's back and one last deep thrust, he came hard and collapsed back on the bed. His vision was spotty as he pulled out of the burning flesh of his partner, his weapon. His his his. It felt so good to him still. He recovered for a minute or so and then noticed that his hand was covered in Spirit, making him grin as he licked it off. Spirit was on the pillow next to him, watching, seemingly unable to react to such lewd behavior.

Stein pulled the covers over them both, as Spirit's sweaty skin must have been too cold in Stein's freezing bedroom. He pulled Spirit into his arms and kissed his neck, loving the way Spirit still jumped at his touch.

"Worth the wait?" Stein whispered, licking and biting Spirit's ear playfully.

Spirit nodded lazily, about to fall asleep.

"Then I should get bitten by a witch-snake again sometime, huh?" Stein chuckled as Spirit frumped, and he kissed his wet ruby hair before they both fell asleep.


End file.
